Burnt Wings
by LaufeysonRule
Summary: *OC* Ash and Eve are considered angels, and the only "good" Slytherin. When Voldemort forces a decree that anyone 17 and older must marry, they're sucked into an arranged marriage with members of the Order. They'll uncover secrets that change everything they thought they knew, and in order to protect their friends, they'll have to play with fire.


**Author Notes: Hey guys, this chapter tells what happens during Ash and Eve's first year at Hogwarts and how they come to meet their gang. Please review, favorite, or follow we'll make sure you don't regret it :) Hope you enjoy it and we love constructive criticism or just plain flattery. ;)**

"Are you sure you can't come with me?"

The fragile voice almost disappears through the noise of travelers walking up and down the station's walkway. The sound of trains screeching to halts, releasing their loads of white smoke, the smell of burning coal filling up the lungs of the passengers and their family members. None of them paying any mind to the three figures standing before one of the pillars which, in small black lettering, read "9 3/4". The mother, a woman who can be no older than her early thirties, crouches down while moving aside the strands of blonde from the 11 year-old child's thin and angelic face. Green orbs staring into hazel brown.

"Sweetheart, you know we can't. You're special, Ashleynn."

The little girl looks at the blonde haired woman before looking to her father. His arms crossed over his chest, his sunglasses covering his greens eyes, and dark brown hair spiked up. He looks at the clock before turning his attention back to his daughter and wife.

"Dad?", she asks.

"Your mom's right, Ash. Your mom and I are just a couple of... what was the word.. Muggles?", he replies.

The little girl sakes her head, her hair falling back into her face. The straight locks almost looking like a curtain.

"Stewart!", growls Delilah, standing up from her kneeling position.

Stewart Sabin sighs before making it his turn to kneel in front of the little girl who had changed his life.

"Ashleynn Orianna Sabin, you are much braver than this. Where is my little troublemaker? The one who joined me on my many conquests to steal the cookies from the cookie jar.", he coaxes.

Delilah clears her throat, Ashleynn laughing as her dad looks over his shoulder, tossing her a million dollar smile.

"Of course, after dinner.", he winks, making Ashleynn giggle again.

"Now it's just time for you to go on your own adventures." He clutches her small and delicate hand in his, smiling warmly as she hugs him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you daddy."

"So do I, Squirt." He kisses her hair before the split. "Your turn Marie."

"Dad, you know mum hates it when you use her middle name." She scowls before hugging her mom, the older woman clutching to the last strand of control as to not cry.

"Excuse me, are you going to go through?", an unknown voice demands.

Ashleynn peeks over her mom's shoulder and spots an older man. Grey eyes hidden behind black glasses, dark brown hair combed back, and a tall and muscular build. He is wearing strange clothes, a black tuxedo with a thick and heavy robe-like coat. He is pushing a cart similar to Ashleynn's and has a cage with a reddish brown owl, whose head seems to be tucked under its wing since it's eyes aren't visible.

"Sorry man, go through.", Stewart says while moving aside.

"Her name is Blinky.", says a high-pitched voice, " I called her that because she blinks a lot for some weird reason."

The small girl pops out from behind her father and smiles warmly. She has long brown-black hair that is slightly curled at the ends. Grey-blue eyes, with high cheekbones and creme toned skin. In her arms she is clutching what seems to be a picture frame. Delilah releases her daughter and turns, pressing the edge of her eyes which are teary.

"That's a funny name for a bird. But it fits.", Ashleynn says smiling gently.

"I am quite rude.", the man mutters apologetically."My name is Eric Dashkov and I work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mystical Creatures. This is my daughter," he places a large hand on the girl's head, "Avery Eve Dashkov." Avery waves, a friendly vibe just pouring off her in spades.

"This is my wife, Delilah Marie Sabin and my daughter, Ashleynn Orianna Sabin. I'm Stewart Sabin." The two men shake hands before Eric shakes Delilah's.

"You two aren't wizards, are you?"

"Nope.", says Stewart earning a glare from his wife.

"No, we actually aren't.", she admits.

Eric nods his head in understanding, "Always is tough for non-magical beings to leave their child in the unknown. If you'd like me and Eve can take her through."

"Will you?"

"Of course, us parents have to help each other out."

Avery turns, looking at the large clock. "Dad, we're going to be late!", she whines.

"Okay honey, we're going. She's been wanting her acceptance letter since she was five.", he explains. "You cross over first."

"Okay!", she replies. Avery walks over to the bangle bar of her cart and begins pushing it, quickening the pace as she nears it. Just as she's about to collide with it, she disappears into the once solid rock pillar.

"How did...", Ashleynn trails off.

"Your turn Ashleynn"

She looks to her parents, biting her rosy pink lip.

"You can do this sweetie.", says her father, putting his arm around her mother. She nods, determination entering her eyes as she grips the handle bar before following Avery's lead. She speeds up and shuts her eyes, a faint swoosh of air hits her body before the noisy chatter of people make her eyes flutter open. If she'd thought there were a lot of people in the other station she was sorely mistaken.

"Hey! You did great for it being your first time.", Avery says holding only the cage if her owl.

"I'll take your cart, miss.", says a man in a black and blue uniform.

"O-Okay.", she says moving her hands away from the bars.

"Here you go.", he smiles while handing her the owl cage.

"Wow, nice owl.", Avery comments while leaning closer.

"You might not want to get too close.", Ashleynn warns.

"Why-"

The owl suddenly moves forward and snaps its beak.

"Sorry, Nightwing has an attitude."

"No, it's okay.", Avery assures her. Blinky finally peeks her head out and let's everyone catch a glimpse of her. She does not fail her name. The owl has intricate designs of red in her face and her large eyes alternate from yellow-brown to chocolate at very blink.

"That is so adorable." Ashleynn gushes.

"Thanks, if only everyone had your good taste." The dark haired girl reddens as she looks away, " Like my dad says,'If people don't like you, they're douche bags.'" The girls giggle as a breeze causes them to turn in the pillar's direction. Eve's father is making his way to them.

"They took your carts?", he asks.

"Uh-huh!"

"Well you better climb aboard little ladies. Oh Ashleynn, your mother told me to give you this." He hands her a heart-shaped silver locket. She puts it on her pocket, knowing that it contains a picture of the three of them last summer in Florida.

"Bye baby girl.", Eric says kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Dad, I love you.", she says as she hugs him.

"So do I, baby girl.", he chuckles.

"Promise?", she asks quietly.

"Promise.", he replies just as quietly. They wrap their pinkies around each-other's before Avery climbs onto the train., urging her new friend to come with her.

"If you need anything Ashleynn, tell Avery, okay?", he tells the little blond girl. She nods and climbs up after her. Avery excitedly waving at her father while Ashleynn waves shyly.

"So where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Okay!"

They make their way down the aisles of compartments before finding one with space. Inside there is a boy with ginger hair and freckles, another thin boy with unruly dark hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair sticking her nose in what appears to be a textbook. They slide open the door and three pairs of eyes swing to them.

"Can we sit here?", Avery asks politely.

"Of course.", the bushy haired girl says.

"Yeah, sure.", the dark haired boy shrugs. The red head only mumbles something seeing he's really focused on what looks to be a rat.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way.", the girl introduces herself.

"I'm Ron Weasley.", the ginger offers.

"And I'm Harry Potter.", the dark haired one mumbles.

Avery gasps. "You're the boy who lived!", she says with awe, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I guess.", Harry blushes.

"I'm Ashleynn Orianna Sabin, but I like Ashley or Ash."

"I'm Avery Eve Dashkov, but you can call me whatever. Either is fine."

"So do you guys know what houses you'll be put in?"

"Houses?", Avery says raising a blond brow.

"You don't know about them?", Ron asks.

"No, I-I'm not...", she stutters.

"Her parents are Muggles.", Eve says bluntly.

"Oh so you're just as lost as me.", Harry says smiling.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, Hogwarts students in their first year are placed into one of the four houses. Gryffindor for those who show bravery, dare, and chivalry. Hufflepuff for the fair, loyal, and tolerant. Ravenclaw praises creativity, wit, and wisdom. Finally, Slytherin for those who are clever, ambitious, resourceful, and purebloods.

"I'm a Weasley, so I know I'll be Gryffindor."

"I hope so too.", Hermione says. "Your mom and dad we're both in Gryffindor, Harry."

"That's my goal then."

Avery smiles, "My dad was in Ravenclaw but from what I've heard my mother was in Slytherin. "

"Really?!", Ron says shocked.

"Yup, but wherever the sorting hat puts me I'll be happy."

"You, Ash?"

"I don't know.", she answered honestly. "We'll just have to wait and see." They all agreed before falling into their own conversations. Ash and Harry not quite sure what they were talking about, discussed their expectations of Hogwarts, while Ron and Eve tag teamed and joked on Hermione's cat Crookshanks. Hermione rolling her eyes before defending the mushed face feline.

"It's so big!" Avery and Hermione comment as they all walk toward the two large doors. All the first years huddled in a small group, their eyes on the serious and strict looking woman with the pointed hat. She oozes authority and confidence, but most of all grace. as she swiftly turns on the heel of her shoes. Her eyes looking to all the faces of the first years, "Welcome to Hogwarts." Her voice is smooth but strong, with a hint of British accent. "Shortly you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindors," she says the name with pride, a faint smile on her lips," Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house is and will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, while rule-breaking will result in losing points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She nods and turns, going down the left hall before disappearing out of view. Leaving the group in front of the doors.

"Well since it seems no one has the guys to say anything. I will." A boy walks to the front were Professor McGonagall just stood. He has platinum blond hair and cold blue eyes, an evil and snotty smirk on his face. He looks right at Harry and ignores the two girls on his left as well as Hermione and Ron on his right. "Everyone has been talking about 'The Harry Potter' being here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Are you him?", he demands while eyeing Harry.

"And if he is Malfoy?" Ron snaps, glaring at him.

"Shut up Weasley, you and your hand-me-down robe aren't worth my time. Plus, I'm just trying to lead him in the right direction, with the right families. Not Mudbloods," he glares at Hermione, "weirdos," he glares at Avery, "or poor folk like yours.", he spits.

"Don't talk to them that way!" Avery and Harry growl.

"You, who are you?", he asks curiosity in his eyes.

"It's none of your business who I am, all I know is you better stop calling my friends names.", Ashley says angrily.

He rolls his eyes realizing something. "Oh you're another Mudblood." Ashley's eyebrows furrow while Avery's patience snaps.

"Leave her alone Malfoy. Who cares if her parents aren't magical!", she yells.

"You need to leave Dashkov, doesn't your Daddy need help cleaning the cages of his filthy animals?"

"Shove it, Malfoy!", she hisses her grey-blue eyes burning like flames.

"What is happening to the wizarding world? Why are there so many Mudbloods and poor folks.", he cries in frustration.

"What the wizarding world is doing is trying to get rid of snobby and dumb purebloods like you!", snarls Ron as he takes a step forward. A cough breaks the tension as Professor McGonagall returns, patting the shoulder of Malfoy. The younger boy does not remove his eyes from the group of five and finally walks back to his spot. She watches him as he leaves before fixing her robe and smiling. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." She turns and of course everyone follows.

The two large doors open before them without anyone touching them. The doors reveal a gigantic room, with lit candles floating above four long tables, each filled with students. The roof, which catches everyone's attention is the night sky, real clouds and stars decorating it.

"The ceiling isn't real," Hermione tells Ashley,"it's bewitched to look like the night sky." Avery smiles at Hermione, "I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Avery turns to look at the two girls before facing the front of the room, where abother large table is set. Professors fill the seats, and in the middle of them on a golden throne-like chair sits the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. His long white beard covering his chest, his piercing blue eyes behind square-shaped glasses. Her eyes then travel down to the stool right in front, with a worn and dingy hat set on it.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head," McGonagall lifts the hat by its tip,"and you will be sorted into your house." She looks at the scroll, "Maritza Brooks!" A girl behind the group lets out a groan and walks forward sitting on the stool. She has dark curls and a pudgy face. The hat is placed on her head. A few seconds later her face changes, her mouth opening slightly in astonishment. The hat's wrinkles soon become a face which yells out "Hufflepuff!" Her house cheers and claps as she smiles, jumps down, and skips over. The students greet her as she sits. "Hermione Granger!" Hermione tenses mumbling something ubder her breath as she goes up. She sits and smiles slightly before the hat is placed. "Gryffindor!" She smiles widely before joining the cheering table. "Ronald Weasley!" Ron visibly gulps as he goes up, the hat is placed on his red hair. He mumbles something, his face is panic. "Gryffindor!" He sighs in relief before nearly running to the table where his brothers are. "Draco Malfoy!" The boy does up and sits, but before the hat even touches one perfect slicked hair strand, it yells "Slytherin!" The table goes up in uproar and Draco walks proudly to the table.

"Every wizard who went bad was in Slytherin." whispers a boy behind Avery, Harry, and Ash. All of them simultaneously feeling their hearts quicken. A few more names are called before McGonagall calls, "Avery Dashkov!" Avery feels her stomach drop and her face redden as she begins to go up, a hand squeezes hers. She looks down and sees Ashley's pale hand. She smiles thankfully before taking her turn.

"Well, well, well, where to put you?" the Hat speaks into her mind. "You're father was a Ravenclaw but it seems your mother was a Slytherin

"M-My mother?" she whispers.

"Yes, such a blessing you weren't raised by her, who knows what could have happened."

"What does that mean?", she grumbles.

"But too bad the apple does not fall far from the tree. Slytherin!" She jumps down, the table cheering as she makes her way over.

"Ashleynn Sabin!" Ash gulps as she goes up, Harry patting her back encouragingly. She takes a seat and the hat is lowered. "Now this is a surprise. First a motherless child who is unaware and now you. A child who is reuniting with her roots, her wizarding roots. But I must ask myself, can it be possible for the child of two Slytherins to know who she is on her own?"

"Slytherins? My parents are Muggles."

"That they are, but all in due time. Slytherin!"

The table cheers although they all wonder how a Mudblood got into Slytherin, a pureblood house. Ash sits next to Eve, who is sitting next to a thord year by the name of Lucilla Torrent.

"Did it...", she trails off.

"Ask strange questions?", Eve whispers back her large eyes looking into green. The other girl nods as they hear Gryffindor and look up to see Harry run to the other table, sending them a smile which they return.

"Well, at least we aren't alone."

"We got eachother."

"Best friends?", Avery asks raising her hand. Ash does the same.

"The best.", they smile and wrap their pinkies around each-other's.


End file.
